Achilles Heel
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: A sequel to "Mother's Day" ... Helen Cutter decides its time to go looking for the son she abandoned as a baby, turning a certain member of the ARC team's world upside down...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: This story is a sequel to a previous fic I wrote "Mother's Day", not essential you read it as events are referenced ; but you might enjoy it anyway ;)**

**Achilles had one weakness, his heel. It was caused by his mother...**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

For Helen Cutter, today was a special day. 23rd July, 2010. It was strange to think that eleven years ago she'd given birth to a baby son, but he would now actually be celebrating his 25th birthday. It had all been part of her plan, taking the baby back in time to be looked after by a loving family; timing it so that he would be the right age when Helen needed an accomplice. Lately, she'd found herself slowing down; her reactions weren't as sharp as they used to be and the injuries she had sustained along the way were taking their toll. She knew it was time to try and find her son.

She had travelled up to Bradford and was now standing outside the small guest house where she had left him. The place looked different, and she didn't recognise the names on the sign outside. It seemed Brian and Margaret were no longer here, but that didn't concern Helen too much. The new owners would probably know something of their whereabouts. With a flutter of nervousness in her stomach, she went inside.

"Can I help you?" the young man at the reception desk asked.

"I hope so," Helen said. "I'm trying to find Brian and Margaret; they used to own this place."

The man thought for moment. "My dad bought this place about five years ago now, I don't remember who from. My sister might know, hang on." He disappeared into what Helen assumed was an office behind the desk. A woman came out.

"You're looking for the previous owners of this place?" she said.

"Yes, Brian and Margaret. They were very helpful a few years ago, and my husband and I would like to invite them to our anniversary celebrations as a thank you." Helen said.

"Brian passed away in 2004 I believe," the girl said. "Margaret and their son sold up and moved down south somewhere. I think we have a forwarding address for them though." She began rummaging through some paperwork in a filing cabinet by the desk.

"Anything you can find would be helpful." Helen said. The mention of the son had her heart racing. "What's the son like?"

"I never met him, but I remember dad saying something about him being a typical student, long hair and weird clothes and all that!" she laughed. "He was going away to University, that's why they were selling up. Margaret couldn't run this place on her own."

Helen smiled. Her son had gone to University, so he must have some intelligence. As she waited for the girl to find the forwarding address, an older gentleman arrived. "Ah, dad! This lady is trying to track down the family we bought this place from."

"Yes, my husband and I are about to celebrate a special anniversary and we wanted to invite Brian and Margaret. They were so good to us when we first got married." Helen had rehearsed this story so many times she almost believed it herself.

"Margaret's address should be in that green folder at the back of the 3rd drawer." The man said to his daughter. "She seemed a lovely woman, felt sorry for her having to leave this place. The son seemed very suspicious of me, asking lots of questions. Reckon he was just looking out for his mum though, making sure she wasn't being ripped off."

"Exactly what sons should do for their mothers!" Helen exclaimed. "He was going off to University I understand?"

"Yeah, something to do with fossils or dinosaur bones or something like that." the man scratched his head. "He didn't look the type though; I had him down as a computer geek."

Helen felt her heart skip a beat – her son was a palaeontologist? This was getting better and better.

"Found it!" the girl said. She took a photocopy of the paperwork and handed the copy to Helen. "It's five years old though, she might have moved again."

"Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it." Helen said. She folded the paper and turned to leave. The family wished her good luck with her search and they said their goodbyes.

Outside, Helen unfolded the paper and scanned for the information she needed. When she found Margaret's name, her head began to fill with mixed emotions. She had only known Brian and Margaret by their first names, and it had never occurred to her to find out their surname. She couldn't be 100% certain, but everything added up. The actual search for her son was over; she knew exactly where to find him. Persuading him to join her was going to be considerably harder than she had anticipated though – his mind had already been brainwashed against her by her ex husband.

-o-

"Are you packed yet, Connor?" Abby called. She was getting annoyed with him; they were due to leave in less than six hours and he was still sorting out his suitcase.

"Nearly!" he shouted back.

"Well hurry up! I'll just go without you if you're not ready in time." She said. She slumped onto the sofa and checked the list she had written for Sarah and Becker. They were going to come and feed Abby's menagerie of pets whilst she and Connor finally took a long overdue holiday. Things had been pretty quiet recently, and Lester had agreed that they could all take holidays at some point as long as it wasn't all at the same time. Abby was looking forward to getting some sunshine and just being able to sit back and relax. Connor was too, although she couldn't imagine him actually sitting still for very long.

She then checked her bag to make sure she had all the documentation. She was secretly glad Connor had left the organisation to her; he would probably have lost everything by now. Insurance papers, tickets, hotel address, passport … ah, where was Connor's passport?

"Connor? I don't have your passport. Where is it?" she yelled.

"Bread bin." Connor yelled back. Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. For a supposedly intelligent guy, he didn't have a clue about ordinary things sometimes. She found his passport and was about to put it into her bag with the rest of the documents when a thought hit her. Knowing Connor, it was probably out of date or something. She flicked to the back page, surprisingly it was still valid. She smiled at the photo; it must have been taken around the time she first met him. Then she spotted something odd; his date of birth.

Making her way up the stairs to his room, she looked again. Perhaps she'd got it wrong. "Conn, I thought it was your birthday on Saturday?" she said.

"It is." He replied. "That's partly why we're going away now isn't it?"

"Well, according to your passport, it was your birthday yesterday." She showed him the page, pointing to his date of birth. "23rd July, 1985."

"Ah, that's the date I was actually born, but we always celebrate my birthday on the date I was found." Connor said.

Abby stifled a giggle. "Connor, has no-one told you that babies aren't actually found under the gooseberry bush?"

"Funny." He said, poking his tongue out at her. "Actually, I was found on the doorstep of the guest house my parents owned. My real mother abandoned me there."

"Oh, god, Connor! I'm sorry, I didn't know that." She felt bad for teasing him now. He was on his knees, pulling something out from under his bed. It was a box. He passed it to Abby. "What's this?"

"My story." He said, smiling. "It's all in there. My social worker helped me put it all together when I was a kid. They wanted me to understand my history, and that's it." He carried on folding clothes into his suitcase.

Abby opened the box. Inside were the usual items parents kept from their babies; a pair of bootees, a few photos, a lock of hair… and at the bottom, a scrapbook. Abby lifted it out. On the front cover, written in childish handwriting, it said _"All about me, by Connor Temple"_ She felt something tug at her heart as she ran her fingers across the cover. The letter p in Temple was written back to front, and it made her wonder what Connor had been like as a child. The contents of the book had her blinking away tears. It was mostly newspaper clippings, reports of an unknown baby that had been found on the doorstep of Brian and Margaret Temple. They spanned a couple of weeks; appeals for the real mother to come forward and reports that the baby boy was "in good health and being cared for by the couple that had found him." There was a note too, which Abby assumed must have been left by the mother. It seemed to imply that perhaps the mother knew the couple in some way.

"They never found my real mum, and after a year they let the Temples adopt me properly. My real name was Charlie, but they wanted to call me Connor. A couple of women came forward trying to claim me, but they were dismissed pretty much straight away. They didn't pass the test you see." Connor said.

"Test?" Abby said.

"Yeah. The police with-held one piece of information from the press reports." He placed his hand on the ring he always wore around his neck. "This was in the basket with me, it was hers. Neither of the women that came forward knew about it, that's how the police knew they weren't my mother."

Abby couldn't believe she'd never asked him about that ring, despite often wondering what its significance was. She'd figured as he never mentioned it, he didn't want to talk about it. She looked at the photo of the baby in the newspaper reports; Connor had been a very sweet looking child. How could anyone abandon him? The mother must have been so desperate to do that. "Did you ever think about trying to find her?" Abby asked softly.

"A couple of times, but only to ask why she didn't want me. After a while, it didn't matter; she did me a favour really. I couldn't have asked for a happier childhood." He grinned at Abby, and then sighed. "I think I've finished packing!" he declared, slamming the case shut with a flourish.

"Hurrah!" Abby laughed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's get something to eat. The taxi will be here before we know it."

-o-

A black taxi cab pulled up in the street just outside Abby and Connor's flat. The driver beeped the horn and leaned out of the window to check that her passengers were on the way. Moments later, the two of them appeared, dragging suitcases behind them and wearing almost identical smiles. "Going somewhere nice then?" she said, helping Abby lift her case into the boot.

"Tenerife." Abby said.

"Nice." The driver said. "Don't remember the last time I went on holiday. You're lucky." She watched Connor load his case into the boot beside Abby's then opened the passenger doors for them to get in. "Heathrow isn't it?"

"Yes, terminal 3" Connor said, fastening his seatbelt. He glanced at Abby, not quite believing this was finally happening. Maybe, without all the pressures and stress of work, he could get Abby to open up a bit to him. They were long overdue a proper chat, and there were so many things they didn't know about each other. Today had been the first time either had mentioned the life they had before they met.

The taxi sped through the streets, and Connor felt his stomach flutter with excitement. He reached for Abby's hand, and she squeezed his back. This was going to be a great week; he could feel it. They chatted excitedly about what they would do when they got there, and the stresses of their job began to ebb away.

About twenty minutes into the journey, Abby got concerned. "Shouldn't we have taken that turning back there?" Abby said to the driver. Connor looked behind him; Abby was right, the turning for Heathrow was disappearing into the distance.

"Its OK, I know a different route. That road always gets busy and we'll be sitting in a queue for ages. This way is quicker." The driver said. Abby leaned back and tried to relax, but something didn't feel right. Another ten minutes passed, and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere near the airport; in fact, they seemed to be heading out into the countryside.

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Connor said. "I don't want to make a fuss or anything, but we have to be checked in by 4.30." he glanced at his watch.

The driver didn't reply. She shifted nervously in her seat and then put her foot on the accelerator. The taxi overtook several vehicles and was very quickly out onto a clear road.

"I don't like this, Connor." Abby said. She reached into her bag for her mobile.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The driver said. Abby looked up and came face to face with a gun. She sat back in her seat and looked at Connor, the fear on his face mirroring hers. The taxi continued to speed along the road, turning down a side road and into what seemed to be the entrance to a farm. They parked up, and the driver ordered Abby to get out. Abby did as she was told, Connor following her.

"You - get back into the taxi!" the driver yelled at Connor. "Do as I say or your girlfriend gets it!" The gun was pointing straight at Abby's head. Connor backed onto the back seats.

"What is this about?" he said. "Maybe we can talk about it?"

The driver laughed, and began to fiddle with the pendant around her neck. She looked strange, and Connor stared in disbelief. The driver's face was changing in front of their eyes, and it was becoming a face they recognised only too well.

"Helen Cutter! What the hell are you doing?" Abby said, suddenly finding enough confidence to move away from the gun.

"I'm sorry to ruin your holiday plans, but I need to speak with young Connor here." Helen said.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Connor spat, getting out of the taxi again and moving towards Abby. Helen grabbed Abby around the neck, holding the gun to her head.

"I told you to get in the taxi, Connor. If you want Abby to live, you'll do it." Helen said firmly. Connor slumped back inside, looking anxiously at Abby.

Abby's heart was in her mouth. She knew Helen would shoot her without even a second thought, and prayed Connor wouldn't try something stupid. Once Connor was inside, Helen closed the door and made her way back round towards the driver's seat; dragging the now petrified Abby with her. As Helen got inside, she pulled something else out of her pocket and held it against Abby's arm. It sent an electric shock through Abby, and she fell to the ground.

"Abby!" Connor yelled, pushing at the car door trying to get out. Helen had activated the central locking, and he couldn't open the door. "What have you done to her?"

Helen started the taxi up and sped off, leaving an unconscious Abby on the ground behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who commented on part 1, or added this to their alerts and favourites. I hope you enjoy this next part ... Connor's about to find out why Helen wants to talk to him.**

* * *

"What did you do to Abby?" Connor demanded. He was looking out of the back window, watching her lifeless body disappear into the distance. "We have to go back! We can't just leave her!"

"Relax Connor." Helen said. "I just stunned her, that's all. She'll come round in about an hour or so."

Connor swivelled back around and leaned forward to talk to Helen properly. "Would you mind explaining to me what all this is about? I think you at least owe me that, considering you just abducted me and ..."

"All in good time, Connor." Helen said calmly. "We have so much to talk about, you and I. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"There's nothing you could say that I would be remotely interested in." Connor said, slumping back into his seat and folding his arms, pouting like a sulky teenager.

"You have no idea just how wrong you are, Connor. Now that I have you all to myself, it will be so much easier. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to have a serious conversation with you when you're constantly joined at the hip to Abby? That's why I had to get rid of her; she'll understand, I'm sure."

Connor felt his stomach twisting and his throat went dry. He swallowed nervously; what on earth did Helen want with him? He had no idea if his life was in danger or not; all he could do was sit and wait for what she had in store for him.

-o-

When Abby finally came to, it was beginning to get dark. She sat up and looked around her; where was she? There were no buildings around to even allow her to get some kind of bearing. Her arm felt sore, and she noticed a red burn mark where Helen had used that stun gun on her. She had to find a way of getting home somehow and look for Connor. What did Helen want with him anyway?

She found her mobile in her bag and tried calling him; it just cut straight to his voicemail. She hoped he was OK, although she suspected Helen wouldn't harm him – she had said she needed to talk to him. "Come on, Abby! Think!" she said to herself. What did she do now? Maybe Danny could help?

"I have no idea where I am though," she told Danny when she finally got hold of him. "The last sign I saw on the main road said Twyford. We turned off and I think I'm on a farm road of some kind."

"I'll head for Twyford and then call you. Maybe you could make your way back towards the main road; it'll be easier to find you." Danny said. "Don't worry; I'll be as quick as I can."

Sure enough, about an hour later, Danny turned up. She'd never been so relieved to see someone as she did when she saw his concerned expression. She couldn't help it; she started to cry. Danny put a comforting arm around her and she buried her face into his chest.

"What happened, Abby? You said Helen Cutter kidnapped Connor?" Danny said.

Abby pulled away, wiping her eyes as she explained. "She was in disguise; she had some weird gadget that was making her look different somehow. What do we do?"

"I don't know yet." he said. "Get in the car; we'd better go to the ARC. I've already alerted Becker and Sarah and they're there now, and we should fill Lester in."

As they drove to the ARC, Abby couldn't speak. She kept a tight hold of her phone, willing Connor to ring her and let her know he was OK.

-o-

A couple of hours later, Helen was driving along a gravelled driveway towards a small house. It was pretty late by now, and Connor was finding himself struggling to stay awake. He was determined not to fall asleep though; not until he knew what Helen's intentions were.

"We should be comfortable here for the night." Helen said. "No disturbances either." She got out of the taxi and beckoned for Connor to follow. He had little choice; he couldn't stay there all night could he? Helen was off guard; she was going into the house and looking for light switches. Connor saw an opportunity; he pulled out his mobile and tried to call Abby – but there was no signal.

Helen laughed. "I told you there would be no disturbances. Why else did you think I brought you out here?"

Connor shoved his phone back into his pocket and cursed under his breath. He walked into the living room of the house; it looked like no-one had been here for some time, everywhere was covered in a thin layer of dust. "Make yourself comfortable and try to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'll take the bedroom, you can have the sofa." Helen turned to head upstairs.

"You do know they'll be looking for me don't you? Abby will have alerted them by now." Connor said. He had no doubts that Abby would be kicking up a major fuss, and would be with Becker and Danny right now planning his rescue.

"They'll never find us here," Helen said. "And if you were thinking of doing something silly like trying to escape, then I'd seriously reconsider. I have ways of tracking you down, and I would have no qualms about hurting you, or any of your friends." Helen smiled in her almost sneering way.

"I understand." Connor said. He saw little point in making things worse at the moment, and he was too tired to put up a fight anyway. He settled himself on the sofa, unsure if sleep would come. Right now, he and Abby should be in their luxury hotel apartment, sleeping peacefully and dreaming of sunning themselves on the golden beach. Instead, he was stuck here with a mad woman in the middle of nowhere. He hoped Abby had managed to get home somehow, and that she was at least trying to sleep as well.

-o-

Connor was awoken by the smell of something cooking and for a moment, he almost

thought he was on holiday after all. He stretched and walked into the kitchen, surprised to find Helen cooking bacon.

"Can I interest you in some breakfast?" she said. Connor nodded slowly. "Don't look so shocked, Connor! I came prepared. We need to keep our strengths up. There's no telling when we might get another opportunity to have a decent meal." She handed him a plate of bacon, beans and some bread. "It's not poisoned or anything! Believe it or not, I have no intention of harming you unless you do something to warrant it. You're worth more to me alive than you are dead."

Cautiously, he took the plate from her and sat at the table. He didn't trust Helen as far as he could throw her, but he was hungry and he needed to eat something. Moments later, she was sat opposite him; devouring her own breakfast in silence.

As their plates were cleared, Helen leaned back and looked at Connor. "I suppose I should start to explain things to you." she said.

"That would be nice." Connor spat.

Helen sighed. "I would have said something sooner, had I known. I only really found out myself a couple of days ago. That's unfortunate, but it can't be helped now."

"Just tell me, Helen. I really can't be bothered with your mind games!" Connor said.

"You're adopted right?" Helen said. Connor raised his eyebrow; how did Helen know that? It was something he didn't make a habit of advertising. "You were left on the doorstep of a guest house in Bradford, and later adopted by the couple that found you because they could never find your birth mother."

Connor was a little taken aback, although he supposed Helen had been doing a lot of research. His story had been in a number of newspapers and it wouldn't be that difficult to find the information if you knew where to look. "What has that got to do with anything?" he asked.

"What if I said I knew who your real mother is?" Helen smiled, turning her eyes down slightly.

"Carry on." Connor said.

"What if I said that I'm your real mother?" she leaned back and looked him straight in the eyes, wanting to take in every moment of his reaction.

Connor snorted. "Don't be ridiculous! You would have been no more than ten years old when I was born!"

Helen leaned forward. "Time travel is an amazing thing, Connor. Anything is possible."

Connor was confused; what was she getting at? There was no way Helen was his mother, was there?

"I was pregnant when I first made the decision to investigate the anomalies. It just wasn't the right environment for bringing up a child, so I took my son back to a time when I knew he would be cared for. My plan was to look him up when he was in his early twenties so that he could join me."

Connor shook his head. "I don't believe you. You're bluffing. You found out about my background and you're using it to try and win me over. It won't work, Helen."

"That ring you wear around your neck, if I'm right it's my wedding ring. I don't know why I didn't notice it before; but then I suppose one wedding ring looks just like any other on the outside. I placed it in the envelope with the note I left for Brian and Margaret." Helen knew that would convince Connor she was telling the truth.

Connor felt sick. The only other person; apart from his family, who knew about the ring, was Abby. "Lucky guess." Connor said shakily.

"I know this is hard to take in, Connor, but you have to believe me. That ring, it has an inscription inside. It actually meant something to Nick." She could see Connor was shaking, his face screwing up as he fought against tears. She almost had him. "That inscription, if I remember correctly, has a name. William Buckland."

Connor felt like his entire world had just come crashing around him. She was telling the truth; how else would she know about the name inside the ring? As a child, he had thought William Buckland was his father's name. As soon as he had learnt how to use the internet to research, he set about finding out who William Buckland was. Turned out, he wasn't Connor's father; he was the first man to study and write about dinosaur fossils. Connor didn't have a clue what palaeontology was at the age of 9, but his research soon turned into an obsession and his love of dinosaurs was born. Everything Connor had worked on from that age onwards had stemmed from that inscription on the ring he treasured so much.

He stood up, throwing his chair aside. "How long have you known?" he shouted.

"A couple of days. The 23rd was your 25th birthday; it seemed the right time to try and find you. I went to the guest house, and the new owners gave me your mum's address. I didn't know that Brian and Margaret were called Temple until then. Once I knew that the son had gone to University to study fossils, it all clicked into place." Helen stood up and tried to touch Connor's face. He pushed her hand away and stormed out of the kitchen.

-o-

He couldn't get his head around it. Helen Cutter was his birth mother? He was sat on the back steps of the house, looking out over the overgrown garden. At least Helen had had the decency to give him some space for a few minutes. His eyes stung with tears but he was determined not to lose it. He had questions that needed answers, but he suspected she wouldn't answer them unless he really pushed. For that, he would have to be strong and not let her think she had any kind of hold over his emotions.

He could hear her in the kitchen, it sounded like she was washing up the breakfast dishes. Abby would be really nagging him if she was here right now – "I cooked, Connor; the least you could do is wash up!" His guilt got the better of him, and he stood up; turning to go back inside. He stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Helen. "Do you need a hand?" he eventually said, barely able to get the words out.

"I'm almost done." she replied. "You might want to think about freshening up before we set off again." She reached into her pocket and handed him the keys to the taxi. "Your suitcase is still in the boot, so you can find yourself a few toiletries and a change of clothing if you want. We'll be travelling light after today."

Connor ran out to the taxi and opened the boot. For a fleeting moment, he couldn't believe Helen had trusted him with the keys and thought about getting into the driver's seat and driving off. However, something stopped him. He wanted answers from Helen, and if he left now he would never get them. Perhaps she knew that. He felt a brief pang of sadness as he saw Abby's case next to his; they had been so looking forward to this holiday, but other priorities filled his head now. He dragged his case into the house and began rummaging through for the basics he needed – shower gel, toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant and some clean underwear. He could live without having a shave for a few days he supposed. Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

When he came out, Helen was waiting. "Do you always take this long to get ready in the morning?" she said. Connor pouted. She was already sounding like his mother, and he wasn't sure he liked it. "If you and I are going to work together, you need to speed yourself up. You can't be that slow when there's a new anomaly to deal with."

"Hang on! Who said anything about us working together?" Connor said.

"We'll discuss that once we get to our next location. Right now, we have to swap our taxi for something less conspicuous; we probably have half of the Metropolitan police on our tails by now if Danny Quinn has anything to do with it." Helen practically shoved Connor towards the door.

"You can't make me do anything!" Connor said, pushing against her.

Helen reached into her pocket and pulled out the device she had used on Abby. "I don't want to have to use this on you, but I will. If you didn't want to come with me, you would have driven off when you had the keys in your hands. The truth is, you're curious. You want to know more about the circumstances around your birth, am I right?"

Connor nodded. For years, he had been perfectly happy accepting that he would never know his birth mother; but now that he did, he had so many unanswered questions and Helen was the only one who could answer them. He hated this situation, he despised Helen with every inch of his being, but they were connected by something that could never be broken. Blood.

He reluctantly got into the taxi, and resigned himself to having to do as Helen said; at least for the time being. After about 10 minutes, she pulled into a service station and told Connor to go into the shop and get some chocolate and a couple of bottles of water. When he came out, he walked towards the taxi but couldn't see Helen anywhere.

"Connor!" she hissed, from somewhere behind him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a silver Ford that had been parked near the shop. She leapt into the driver's seat, slammed the door and drove off with a screech of tyres.

"You just stole a car?" Connor yelled.

"Ten out of ten for observation, Sherlock!" Helen laughed.

Connor couldn't believe it! He'd probably end up in prison now! He was in the front passenger seat and was terrified at the speed Helen was driving. "At least slow down, please!" he begged.

Surprisingly, she did. "You're right; we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Dumping that taxi should throw them off our scent for a while." She noticed Connor relax a little and smiled. "OK, I at least owe you a few explanations I suppose. What do you want to know?"

"Truthfully?" Connor said. "The thing I really want to know is; who is my father?"

Helen took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**Thanks again for the reviews, comments and alert adds. Always great to know people are reading. So, the big question on everyone's lips... who is Connor's real father? ;)**

* * *

Danny beckoned for Abby to come into the office. He was on the phone. "Thanks for your help, it's really appreciated." he was saying as Abby entered, and then he put the receiver down. "The police have found Helen's taxi abandoned at a service station just outside Swindon. Your case was still in the boot, but Connor's wasn't."

"We should have guessed Helen would change vehicle. Do they have any idea what she's driving now?" Abby said.

"They have a rough idea. The police were actually at the service station investigating the theft of a car. During all the chaos, no-one noticed the taxi. I'm guessing it was Helen that stole it." Danny said. He was putting on his jacket. "I'm going to take a look at the CCTV footage, coming with me?"

Abby didn't need to be asked twice.

-o-

"As I told your colleagues earlier, the security cameras weren't on that area of the forecourt. You won't see anything." The manager said, annoyed that yet again he was being disturbed.

"I think I know who took that vehicle, it's connected to the possible abduction of a Home Office official; so I do need to see all of your footage." Danny said. He'd flashed his government ID card at the manager, and spouted a long list of legal jargon that made him sound very important. Abby stifled a smile; she'd seen Danny in action as a police officer when they first met, and it amused her how easily he slipped back into the role.

Minutes later, the pair of them were scrutinising the CCTV recordings. Abby was watching footage from the forecourt, whilst Danny was watching the shop recordings. "Got it!" Danny declared, and hit the pause button. Abby moved to his side and looked at the screen. It was Connor. She breathed a sigh of relief; at least he was OK. Danny pressed the play button and they watched him. He wandered around the shop, picking up a couple of bottles of water and some chocolate. They watched him at the till, chatting to the assistant with a smile on his face.

"Does something seem strange to you?" Abby said.

"He's not acting like someone that's being held against his will." Danny replied. "He's on his own, why isn't he attempting to run away?"

Abby shook her head. She didn't understand it at all. She was relieved to see that he was alright, but what was he doing?

"We have to assume that he's going with Helen of his own free will." Danny said. "He's a clever guy, Abs. She said she wanted to talk to him, maybe she's giving him some information, and he's just going along with her to find out as much as possible."

"You're right." Abby sighed. "But I don't like it. I hope he knows what he's doing."

"We'll still keep tabs on their movements, but at a distance. We have to trust Connor, and let him do what he needs to do."

Abby felt sick. She knew Danny was right¸ but it wouldn't stop her worrying.

-o-

Helen had been talking constantly since they'd left the service station, but hadn't actually said anything that mattered. She knew the only reason Connor was still co-operating was the fact he wanted to know who his father was. Once he realised that she couldn't tell him, she would have a fight on her hands. The longer she held off that moment, the better.

"Where are we going?" Connor said. "We just seem to be going round and round in circles." He was getting irritable now. He knew she was stalling; stringing him along, but he had to know ... The Professor or Stephen? This whole mess would seem easier to deal with if the Professor was his father; he could live with that.

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" Helen said. She nodded her head towards a road sign.

"Forest of Dean?" Connor exclaimed.

"The place where it began; for all of us, in one way or the other." she said. "Seems fitting that our partnership should begin here too."

"I've had enough of this, Helen! Just answer my question and let me go!" Connor demanded. "There's no way you and I will ever work together!"

"It's too late for all of that, Connor. You either work with me, or I make things incredibly difficult for you." Helen sneered, putting her foot down on the accelerator.

"You don't know, do you?" Connor said, suddenly realising why she had avoided replying.

"Sorry, Connor. I wish I did. If it's any comfort, you do remind me of Nick when he was your age. Intelligent, enthusiastic but oh so incredibly naïve!"

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Connor's mobile phone ringing. He ignored it, despite knowing who it was from the music that was belting out. He felt himself redden, and he cut the call off. It started to ring again seconds later.

"Someone's persistent." Helen commented.

"It's Abby. She's not going to give up." Connor said.

"Answer it then. Reassure her that you're OK and that she can call off the hunt."

Connor pressed the green button on his phone to answer the call. "Abs?"

"_Oh thank god, Connor! Are you OK?" _Abby said.

"Yes, I'm OK. Don't worry about me, honestly." There was so much more he wanted to say, but with Helen listening, he was worried she would do something.

"_Are you with Helen?" _Abby asked.

"Yes." Connor replied. He hoped Abby could read him as well as he thought she could. Inside he was shaking with fear.

"_Where are you, Conn?" _Abby said, shakily. Before Connor could reply, Helen snatched the phone from his hand.

"Goodbye Abby." Helen said, and threw the phone out of the window. Connor sat open mouthed. Helen's expression had changed, and now he really did fear for his life. "It's just you and I now. Mother and son, together. We'll work out the full potential of those anomalies and …"

"Go to hell, Helen!" Connor yelled, tugging at the car door.

"Not a wise move, Connor. Jumping out of a speeding car… you'll be killed." she laughed. "We're almost at the Forest of Dean, you'll change your mind once you see how things could be. Nick held you back; he never understood just how important the anomalies could be. He never allowed you to explore your full potential. It'll be different with me."

"Don't speak about the Professor like that!" Connor said, angrily. "He encouraged my work more than anyone else ever has. You've had your fun with me, now let me go."

"Oh Connor." Helen sighed. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. I can see I am going to have to take out some 'insurance' to make you do as I say." She turned off the motorway at the next junction and took the road towards the Forest of Dean. Connor didn't dare speak; what did Helen mean by 'insurance'?

She pulled up at what appeared to be some kind of large storage facility. It seemed no-one had been there in some time; the drive leading up to it was covered in weeds and the padlock on the door was rusting. "Get out of the car, Connor." Helen demanded, pointing her gun at his chest. Connor obeyed. She shoved him in the direction of the doorway and took a key out of her pocket. After unlocking the padlock and opening the door, she pushed Connor inside. "You'll have to stay here whilst I sort out my insurance." she said, slamming the door shut.

"Helen! You can't leave me here!" Connor shouted, banging his fists against the door.

"I think I just have." Helen shouted back. She locked the padlock again, and walked away. She could hear Connor's shouts for help as she got back into the car, and almost felt sorry for him. Still, it was his own fault. He'd been doing so well until now. What she had in mind would soon get him back on track though.

-o-

Connor slumped to the ground. It was dark and cold in the storage block, and he didn't dare move around. Knowing his luck, he'd end up falling down a hole or something. His head was spinning; just over 24 hours ago he was getting ready to go on holiday with Abby without a care in the world. Now his life was shattering around him. Helen Cutter was his birth mother; the woman he hated with a passion, and the only redeeming part of this fact was the possibility he could be Professor Cutter's son. He had always felt a connection to the Professor and had occasionally thought of him as a father figure. Since his adoptive father had passed away, Connor had felt lost without a male role model and the Professor had filled that gap.

Then his thoughts suddenly turned to the possibility that Stephen was his father. It was just too weird to comprehend; Stephen had been like the older brother he had never had and he'd looked up to him, envying his good looks and confidence. He'd even been jealous of him when Abby made it clear she fancied Stephen and all but threw herself at him. Brother or friend he could deal with; but father?

Connor shook his head. None of it really mattered now; both of them were dead and he would never know the truth. He tucked his knees up and rested his chin on them. His eyes began to sting, and he rubbed them with his hand. Before he knew it, his tears were flowing freely and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

-o-

A number of hours passed; Connor couldn't be certain how many. Occasionally he thought he'd heard a car pull up and he began banging on the door and yelling for help. None came though, and he was beginning to think Helen had just left him there to starve. Then he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Helen!" he yelled. He heard the padlock being rattled and the door was flung open. It was just starting to get dark outside. "It's about time! You do realise that keeping someone under lock and key against their…"

"Shut up, Connor." Helen spat. "I've been busy making sure I have enough things to convince you that you should come with me." She held out a small netbook computer, and showed Connor a photograph on the screen. "Do you recognise this place, Connor?" she said softly.

He nodded, his chest tightening. It was the nursing home where his mum now lived. He could feel anger swelling inside; what had Helen done?

"I paid your mother a visit this afternoon. Her memory is failing her a little these days isn't it?"

Connor clenched his fists at his sides. If Helen had hurt her…

"She has a new orderly looking after her now." Helen smiled. "Look." she clicked a few buttons on the computer and a new photo appeared. Connor swallowed hard and began to shake. The photo was of his mum sat next to a man dressed in the uniform of an orderly at the home. However, this was no orderly - Connor knew him simply as "the cleaner"; one of Helen's evil clones. "So, if you were to even think about doing something stupid like running away; all it will take is a quick phone call and it will be 'Mrs Temple, it's time for your medication.' and bingo, she falls into a nice long sleep."

"You evil bitch!" Connor shouted, rushing forward to try and punch Helen. She was ready for him though, and grabbed his wrists.

"If that isn't enough to convince you to come with me, then perhaps my other acquisition will." Helen went to the car and opened the back passenger door. Connor gave a gasp of shock - laid on the back seat was Abby; her wrists and ankles bound together with rope and her mouth taped over with heavy duty duct tape.

"Abby!" Connor sobbed, rushing to the car. She looked up at him, her eyes wide in fear. "It's OK, Abs!" he whispered, stroking her hair. She tried to speak, and he moved his hand to try and pull off the tape over her mouth. Helen grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. He turned to face Helen. "If you've hurt her, then so help me I'll…"

"I haven't hurt her; not yet anyway. She'll be quite at home here whilst we start our little journey. Once I'm satisfied that you're going to co-operate, then I'll send a message to Danny Quinn to let him know where he can find her." Helen said. She untied the rope around Abby's ankles and pulled her to her feet. Abby kicked out with her right leg, attempting to sweep Helen's legs from underneath her, but she couldn't get a proper swing and stumbled.

"Let her go, Helen. This is nothing to do with her. I'll do what you say." Connor said.

"Nice try, Connor; but it's going to take a lot more than that." Helen pushed Abby into the block where Connor had previously been imprisoned and slammed the door shut, locking the padlock with a dramatic flourish.

"Abby!" Connor shouted, his face crumpling as he forced back tears. He was not going to give Helen the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He knew he had no choice other than to get into the car and go with Helen; he had too much to lose if he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: I think parts of this are maybe a little too dialogue led, but I needed to illustrate the mind games that Helen is playing with Connor, and get him to where I need him for the final part. As always, reviews and comments very welcome...**

* * *

It felt odd being back in the Forest of Dean; a place so familiar because it had been etched into Connor's mind, and yet it still hid so many unknowns. It was about two years ago that he had last been here; the day that Captain Ryan had been killed on the other side of the anomaly and the day they all thought Cutter had lost his mind. "Where's Claudia Brown?" he had said. Connor hitched his breath a little as he thought of that day; it had hit all of them hard to lose a member of the team and see their respected leader apparently losing it. It had brought home just how dangerous this job could be. Connor's thoughts then wandered right back to the first time he had been here; investigating a monster sighting with Cutter and Stephen, and meeting Abby.

Abby. He felt his stomach lurch. She probably hated him right now; it was his fault she was currently bound and gagged in that storage facility. He should have put up more of a fight, but all he could think about was what Helen would do to her and his mum if he did. He hoped Abby would forgive him for being so weak.

"We're almost there." Helen said. "Just down there to your left." she pointed with her gun towards a slight clearing between the trees. Connor turned and made his way towards where she had pointed, taking care not to trip over some large tree roots that were sticking up into the pathway. They were close to the spot where they had come across that first anomaly now, and Connor could just feel that this place had something special about it.

As he turned the corner, Connor felt something in the air he instantly recognised. It could only be described as that feeling you get when there's a thunderstorm due. Connor knew it meant only one thing - there was an anomaly close by! He smiled; the detector at the ARC was probably sounding the alarm right now and Danny would be bringing a team over. His smile faded when he saw the anomaly though. It was locked - someone had already been out to it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Helen said. Connor had to agree; despite all the dangers, he still loved the thrill that a new anomaly brought. "And this one even more so, because its secret!" Helen purred.

"Secret?" Connor said. Helen pointed to the electronic device on the ground, and Connor went over to take a closer look. The technology was pretty much similar to his own locking device, but there were additions. "A cloaking device?"

"Yes, a little technology I borrowed from the future. I can keep it hidden from the ARCs detectors, and open and close it whenever I like."

So this was how Helen always seemed to be able to disappear! She had her own personal anomaly. Connor wondered just how many others were hidden away from the detectors and made a mental note that his next project would be to upgrade the system to try and see through any cloaking devices. He sighed. As excited as he was at this new possibility, he realised it meant that help wouldn't be on its way after all.

He examined the new device closely, trying to commit the circuitry to his memory for future reference. It looked simple enough; nothing he hadn't seen before. "How far in the future did this come from?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. That version of the future probably doesn't exist now, its constantly changing because of the actions of people in the present. Even if we were to go there, the fact you're now half contemplating building your own version of it will have changed the circumstances of its original invention." Helen had a serious expression on her face, her lips drawn tight into a thin line. Her eyes betrayed her real emotions though; they sparkled with excitement, maybe even a hint of amusement.

"So, why are we here?" Connor said, standing up. "Surely you haven't just brought me here for a trip down memory lane?"

"We're going to take a little trip through a few anomalies!" Helen said. "I'm going to show you some of the things I know and convince you that working with me is the only way you will finally work out how to control anomalies." Helen bent down and flicked a few switches on the device that was cloaking and locking the anomaly. There was a whoosh of static in the air as the anomaly opened and Helen beckoned for Connor to follow her. With a deep breath, Connor took a step forward and went through the anomaly.

-o-

The terrain Connor found himself in sent a shiver of both excitement and fear through his entire body; a rocky, desert like landscape scattered with some greenery. He knew instinctively that humans didn't yet exist here, but they probably could. Something caught his eye above him and he looked up to see several flying creatures. He recognised the swooping and gliding motion instantly, having seen Rex do it a thousand times around the roof beams of the flat. These were Coelurosauravus, which meant they were in the Permian era. It made sense; this is where Rex had come through that first anomaly.

"It's amazing isn't it, Connor?" Helen gushed. "How many people in our field of expertise actually get to experience this at first hand? We are so lucky."

Connor couldn't argue with that fact. He looked around him, taking it all in. He wished he could actually just enjoy it, but with Helen only feet away he couldn't relax.

"I want you to come with me, Connor. Travel through the anomalies and experience things others have only dreamed about!" Helen said, her voice slightly higher than usual. "I want to share this amazing gift with someone who can appreciate what it all means."

"Why now, after all these years alone? If you wanted to share this with someone, why not Cutter?" Connor asked.

"Nick didn't share my vision. He was too set in his ways. You, on the other hand; you have a curious nature and a desire to explore the possibilities. I'm offering you the key to time, Connor! Imagine that - The key to time!"

Connor stared at her. "No thank you." he said firmly.

"You want to turn your back on the chance to understand the anomalies once and for all? Call yourself a Scientist!" Helen said, the disgust evident in her tone.

"I call myself a human being, Helen. Perhaps you've forgotten what that means?" Connor began to walk away. Helen followed him.

"Humans aren't important. We die out eventually, just like the dinosaurs, and a new predator takes over. Anomalies are the only constant throughout the entire evolutionary scale." Helen said, moving closer to Connor. "From here, we can go anywhere we want! This place is like the Euston Station of anomalies!"

Connor looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"For some reason, this place is the point at which all anomalies converge. Maybe at some point in the future we will understand its significance; but for now we can just look in awe and make use of it. Name where you want to go to, and I'll take you." Helen said.

"I'd like to go home actually." Connor said, angrily.

"That's not an option." Helen said. She was kneeling on the floor, and Connor noticed for the first time that there was another of the locking devices here. She locked the anomaly, and smiled. "I know you're a clever boy, Connor. The device is password protected, and three incorrect codes will lock it permanently. I'm sure you wouldn't want to risk blocking the only way back."

Connor sighed. He was beaten. Helen had him exactly where she wanted him; although he hadn't yet worked out what she was hoping to get from him. She'd obviously built up this fantasy world of finding her son and him being her adoring and willing companion. She was probably disappointed she'd got him instead.

"What if your son had turned out to be some ordinary guy with a family? A wife and kids? Would you have still gone to all these lengths to fulfil your little dream of working with your long lost son?" Connor said.

"I can be very persuasive." Helen said.

"You're sick!" Connor spat. "You don't live in the real world!"

"I left the real world behind 11 years ago. This is my world, right here! Travelling to where and whenever I like!" she smiled. "You'll grow to like it too, Connor."

He shook his head. "Unlike you, I'm not prepared to just leave behind the people that care about me."

Helen laughed, throwing back her head. "Who really cares about you? Your adoptive mother who can't even remember who you are any more? Abby, the girl you're in love with but won't make a move on because she thinks you're just a geek?"

"That's not true!" Connor said, although Helen's words stung him with their surprising accuracy.

"Maybe you are Nick's son." Helen said. "He was idealistic too, and sentimental. It was his downfall. I hope it won't be yours."

Connor felt a sudden surge of anger race through his body. "Look Helen! I'm starting to get a little pissed off with all this! Either you start showing me something that will convince me I should abandon the ARC and work with you, or you let me go back to rescue Abby and salvage what remains of our holiday."

Helen looked a little taken aback at his outburst, and then smiled coyly. "Nice to see a bit of a spark about you for once. It was almost like looking at Stephen for a moment."

"Stop it!" Connor shouted.

"OK, Connor. I can see that simply taking you on a tour of the anomalies is not going to impress you. You need to see what I can give you that the ARC can't." Helen said calmly. "Follow me." She took off at a pace, heading towards some hills to the west. Connor followed. Some minutes later, he could see an anomaly in the distance, about half way up the hill.

Helen was like a cat, moving swiftly and with little effort. Connor had difficulty keeping up with her, and he almost slipped a couple of times. Helen glanced back and sighed her annoyance. By the time Connor finally got to the anomaly, Helen had unlocked it and was waiting to go through.

"I'm going to take you into the future, about 50 years or so. We have to go via the Cretaceous period though, but that shouldn't cause us too many problems." Helen was rummaging through the small backpack she carried, and pulled out a hunting knife. Connor stared at it, watching the blade flash in the sunlight. He wondered just what she was intending to do with it, as he followed her into the anomaly.

-o-

The Cretaceous period was the era Connor had found the most fascinating as a student, but the reality of it scared him. He knew exactly what they could encounter here. At least Helen was armed, although her pistol and the knife were not going to be much use against the likes of one of the larger predators like a Tyranosaurus Rex. A Pterosaur was circling above them like a vulture that had spotted a weakened creature, waiting for it die.

"We're pretty safe in this area." Helen said. "The next anomaly is about an hour's walk from here, and it does take us through the path of a regular hunting route for a family of Raptors. We should get some rest and pick up the rest of the journey at first light." she dropped her backpack to the ground and slumped beside it.

Connor felt his stomach begin to protest at the lack of food. He pulled out a bar of chocolate from his back pocket, broke it in half and offered some to Helen. She smiled and took it from him silently, simply nodding her thanks. He may have hated Helen, but he couldn't stand there eating food whilst she had nothing. As he looked around to find himself a comfy spot to try and rest, Helen moved over to the anomaly they had just come through. She pulled something out of her backpack and pressed a few buttons. The anomaly locked. Connor stared in wonder - they made portable versions of the locking device? He watched her slip the device back into her backpack, then turned his head away; pretending he hadn't seen. A plan was hatching in his mind; this nightmare would soon be over.

The night was drawing in rapidly, and both Connor and Helen could feel their weary bodies becoming heavier. Connor desperately tried to stay awake; he had to. Once Helen was asleep, he could put his plan into action. Once or twice, he thought she was asleep and he tried to stand up, but she stirred and he quickly dropped back down.

Eventually, the sound of her breathing altered and he knew she was finally asleep. Now was his chance! He crept over to where she had left her backpack and he found the device inside a pocket. He grinned and turned it over and over in his hands. Now all he had to do was work out how to use it.

He moved towards the anomaly just as Helen stirred. He froze to the spot. "Are you OK, Connor?" she said sleepily.

"Um, yeah. Call of nature… sorry, didn't mean to wake you." he muttered. She simply rolled over. He couldn't believe his luck! She had bought his story! He stood in front of the anomaly and pressed random buttons on the device, hoping for the best. After several tries, there was the familiar whoosh, and the anomaly unlocked. He had to restrain his celebration so as not to wake Helen again, but the elation of knowing he had a way of escaping was hard to contain.

-o-

Standing on the hillside, Connor surveyed the Permian landscape in front of him. It was night time here too, but the place was illuminated by a large, full moon. It gave everywhere a ghostly edge and Connor shivered, despite the fact it was relatively warm. In the far distance, Connor could see the glow from the anomaly that would take him back to the Forest of Dean, and he suddenly found a burst of energy from within that spurred him forward.

The journey down the hill was considerably easier than it had been going up, although he did scare himself at one point when his foot slipped and several rocks went crashing down the hillside. He felt his breathing quicken and his heart pounding in his chest. He realised that he had forgotten to lock the anomaly to the Cretaceous behind him and he paused; wondering if he should go back and do it. He looked up at the route he had just taken and decided against it. He would just have to make sure he got over to the other anomaly and locked it before Helen could follow him.

When he finally reached the bottom of the hill, he picked up his pace and headed towards where he had seen the anomaly. There was an eerie silence all around him; the place seemed completely dead and yet he had a feeling he was being watched. "Come on, Connor! Stay focused! You're almost there." he told himself.

He was exhausted and hungry, but the thought that he would soon be back in the Forest of Dean kept him moving forward. He'd then be able to rescue Abby and make sure his mum was safe.

The anomaly was pretty close now, he could feel the static and he felt his heart flutter. Just behind him, he heard the sound of dead wood being crushed by something. He froze and listened. There was a slight snorting sound and then he could hear breathing. "Helen?" he whispered, although he knew deep down it wasn't her. It was something even more deadly. He turned slowly, and found himself face to face with a Dimetrodon; unmistakable due to its large, sail like fin down the full length of its back. It was one of the most dangerous predators in this era, and Connor swallowed hard; seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"Come on! Come on!" Connor said, frantically pressing the buttons on the portable locking device he had stolen from Helen. It wasn't working, the anomaly remained locked, and Connor could feel the Dimetrodon getting closer. It had obviously been stalking him for several minutes; that's why he had felt like he was being watched. Now it was close enough for him to smell it's breath and it was staring straight at him. It was simply biding its time; waiting for the right moment to make its move. For a fleeting second, despite his fear, he couldn't help thinking how amazing it was up close and how Abby would have loved to have seen it.

Connor couldn't understand why the device wasn't working on this anomaly, unless it was to do with the fact it was locked by another device. He knelt down, examining the larger device on the ground. What was it Helen had said? It was password protected and three incorrect entries would lock it permanently. Did he risk trying, hoping Helen was predictable in her choice of passwords? With the creature now shifting itself, looking ready to take a leap at him, he had to do something,…anything!

The circuits weren't that different to his own device, maybe a little more compact but pretty similar. Surely he could by-pass the password system? He'd invented this thing hadn't he! He began tugging at wires frantically, setting off the occasional spark and singeing his gloves. It was a hazard he was used to and the reason he wore gloves; better to burn them than his hands.

He had no idea what he did, but suddenly the anomaly opened. Connor gave a shout of "yesssss!" as he readied to run through it. In the corner of his eye he could see the Dimetrodon also preparing to run, so he knew he had to go now or he'd be its next meal. He took a running, flying leap into the glowing ball, landing on his back on the other side. He scrambled to his feet and locked the anomaly, just as he could see the creature attempting to follow him. He collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, relieved and gasping for air.

When he had got his breath back, he smiled and then laughed. He had been chased by one of the largest reptiles that had ever lived and he had escaped from Helen Cutter. It felt good. He lay there for a few minutes, reflecting on everything that had happened over the last couple of days. He almost hoped it was a nightmare; Helen wasn't really his mother and any minute now he'd wake up and find himself in the hotel room in Tenerife with Abby.

Abby! He had to go and find her! She'd been tied up and gagged for several hours now in that dark, airless, storage facility. He found a renewed energy from some hidden reserve within and leapt to his feet. Once he'd got Abby, he could begin to put this whole thing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: So ... Connor's escaped from Helen, but there is still one final twist of the knife ...**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alert/favourites sign ups. Makes it all worth while and keeps the muse happy. **

* * *

As Connor approached the storage facility where Abby was being held, the sun was beginning to rise. He knew Helen would soon realise he had gone and it wouldn't be long before she was coming after him. Once she was back in the present day there was no telling what she would do. He hoped Abby had her phone with her so that he could call the nursing home before Helen put her plan into action.

He parked up on the gravelled driveway and ran straight to the door. "Abby!" He yelled. He knew she wouldn't be able to answer, but at least she would know he was there and her nightmare would soon be over. He kicked at the door; hoping to break the rusted padlock, but it wouldn't budge. He needed something more. He went back to the car and rummaged around in the boot. There was a large metal toolbox which Connor grabbed and took over to the door. He tried picking the lock; the whole time calling out to Abby that he was there. After a few failed attempts, he went back to the toolbox and found a hammer. He swung at the padlock, hitting it with a force that surprised him- where had that come from? It shattered into several pieces and he was able to finally open the door.

"Abby!" He scanned around for her in the dim light that was creeping in through the door. He heard a grunting and shuffling sound to his left and he moved towards it. He couldn't quite make her out, but it was Abby. He breathed a sigh of relief and cautiously reached out to try and find her face. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips, and he swallowed hard when he realised it was damp. She was crying.

"It's OK, Abs. You're safe now." he whispered, pulling off the tape that was over her mouth.

Abby gave a gasp as she drew in a much needed breath of air. "Connor!" she croaked out.

He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her like a baby towards the door. Once out into the fresh air and the daylight, he softly set her down onto the ground. He moved behind her, desperately trying to untie the rope binding her wrists together but his fingers just couldn't get around the knots. He grew angry with himself, growling and cursing.

"It's OK, Connor. Just take it slowly." Abby said. He stopped, and tried to compose himself; taking a deep breath.

"There must be something in the toolbox that will help!" he exclaimed; and crawled over to it. He found a small hacksaw and returned to Abby, using it to cut through the ropes. Minutes later, her wrists were finally free. Connor's emotions got the better of him, and he began to sob; pulling Abby to his chest and rocking slowly. He stroked her hair then hugged her as tight as he could. He had feared he would never see her again.

Abby wrapped her arms around Connor, relieved he was OK and feeling safe in his warm embrace. They remained in silence for some minutes, both sensing that the other had been through a horrific ordeal and just needed the comfort of a hug.

Abby was the first to speak. She wanted an explanation. "What is this all about, Connor?" she said quietly. "Why did you go with Helen? Danny and I saw you on the CCTV at that petrol station, and you were going with her quite willingly."

Connor looked into her eyes. How could he tell her that their enemy is his real mother? "It's complicated, Abs." he said, looking away. "I don't know if you'd understand."

"Try me." Abby said. "It seems I've been dragged into all this as well; you at least owe me some kind of explanation."

Connor sighed. Abby was right; Helen had made Abby a part of this and she should know what was going on. "Helen's my real mother." he said. Abby's face said it all; she thought it was ridiculous just like he had. "I know what you're thinking. It's all down to time travel apparently. Technically, I'm only 11 years old!"

"Explains a lot, Conn!" Abby smiled. Connor laughed and the mood lightened. He felt more relaxed now, and the whole story came flooding out. Abby simply listened; nodding occasionally. She could see how hurt Connor was, and as he spoke she reached for his hand; squeezing it tightly.

"I shouldn't have gone with her, Abs. I put you and my mum in danger and that's unforgivable." he said, sheepishly. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Connor." Abby said, placing her hand on his cheek and forcing him to turn and look at her. "She knew exactly which buttons to press to get you to follow her. She's an evil, manipulating…" Abby stopped.

"Thanks." Connor said. He noticed Abby rolling her shoulders and wincing. "You OK?"

"Bit stiff that's all. Having my arms behind my back all the time has made my neck and shoulders ache." Abby replied. "You couldn't give them a bit of a massage could you, Conn?"

He was behind her in a shot, his fingertips and palms kneading the tense muscles in Abby's shoulders. "That's good, Conn, Mmmm!" Abby sighed. Connor closed his eyes, and for a moment lost himself in this intimate moment. If only he had the confidence to take this further… Then he came back to reality - there was something else he had to take care of before he could truly relax.

"Have you got your phone, Abs? I have to call the nursing home." he said. She reached into her pocket and handed him her phone. He moved away to make his call, and Abby got into the car; relieved to feel the soft seat beneath her. She found a small bottle of water in the pocket of the passenger seat door and drank most of it down quickly. She couldn't believe how thirsty she was, and hungry. As soon as Connor was done, they could be on their way back to the flat. She could see Connor in the rear view mirror, and she watched him. The look of concern on his face changed to his usual smile; it seemed everything was OK, thank god.

He got into the driver's seat beside her and smiled. "Sorted?" she said.

"Yeah. I spoke to the manager and explained that she could be in danger due to a sensitive case I'm working on. They're making sure no-one goes into her room unless they are a long trusted employee. The Cleaner guy is being dismissed." Connor sighed. "I'm starving! Do you want to find somewhere for breakfast before we go home?"

"Sounds good to me." Abby replied. Just as Connor put the keys in the ignition, she had a thought. "You know, I could have sworn there was someone else in there with me."

"I know what you mean." he said. "I just put it down to my claustrophobia."

"What if Helen has someone else captive in there?" Abby said. "We should at least take a look." Connor nodded, and they both got out of the car. Connor found a torch in the toolbox and he led the way back to the storage facility. He pushed the door open slowly and shone the torch inside.

They both stared; mouths open. "It looks like some kind of lab!" Abby said. Along the back wall they could see a long workbench and stools with a larger table in the centre. It reminded Abby of something she'd seen on TV in an autopsy scene on one of those murder mystery series. Connor panned the torch around further, the light picking out what appeared to be giant fish tanks. But these tanks didn't contain fish; and what they saw shocked them. Neither could speak. At least this explained why they had both felt like they weren't alone during their captivity. The tanks contained bodies; humans.

-o-

Connor had moved closer to the tanks, Abby just behind him. He shone the torch at them directly to get a better view. "I know what these are, Abs!" Connor exclaimed. "Helen's clones!"

"I think you're right, Conn. But this place looks like it hasn't been used in months. Do you think these have been abandoned?"

"They're incomplete. Mutants maybe." Connor said, panning the torch around to look at the other tanks. Abby felt her stomach turn; were these 'things' still alive?

"Why keep them?" she whispered.

"Maybe they're used for the DNA or something." Connor said. He walked along the line of tanks; there were at least 20, and maybe more behind them. Although they were pretty gruesome, Connor felt compelled to check each one. The last tank in the row seemed different. The body inside was not as large as the others, and Connor moved closer. He gasped at what he saw and beckoned for Abby to come over.

"Cutter?" Abby gasped. "What the…?"

Connor chewed his bottom lip and felt his heart pounding in his chest. "A failed cloning attempt." he said. His head was spinning, a thousand thoughts dancing in his head. It wasn't actually the Professor; he knew that, but it was a copy made from his DNA. "We have to try and get this out of here." he said, moving around the tank to try and find some way of opening it.

Suddenly, the door banged behind them. They both turned and saw Helen standing in the doorway. "I see you've discovered one of my secrets." she said. "Don't look so shocked, Connor. Surely you knew I wouldn't be far behind you once I realised you had escaped?"

"You're a sick woman!" Abby spat. "But your little plan failed didn't it? "

"Maybe, for the time being. You had better watch your back though, Abby. Being a friend of Connor's is going to be pretty dangerous from now on." Helen said, smiling.

Abby grabbed Connor's hand. "You can make all the threats you like, but you can't touch us." she said.

"So sweet." Helen said. "But I don't need to touch you to hurt you." She turned to Connor. "I know what you're thinking, Connor. You're incredibly close to having something that will help you answer that burning question. Well, here's where I start hurting you. You'll regret not co-operating with me." Helen took the hammer that Connor had used to break the padlock and pounded into a nearby pipe. There was a hissing sound, as gas escaped through the hole she had made. "I'd run if I was you." she said, flicking open a lighter she had in her pocket. There was a whooshing sound as flames leapt up towards the ceiling and a wooden roof beam caught fire.

"Helen!" Connor yelled. It was too late, she had gone.

"We have to get out of here, Connor!" Abby yelled, pulling at his hand. "That gas could explode at any minute!"

"I have to get that clone out!" Connor shouted back, pulling from Abby's grasp and running towards the tank with the Cutter clone inside. He grabbed a nearby stool and tried to smash the glass with it.

"Connor! What are you doing?" Abby tried to stop him. She looked up at the ceiling and some of the beams supporting it were already looking unstable. "We're going to be trapped by burning debris if we don't get out now!"

"This is important to me, Abs. Help me, please!" Connor pleaded. Abby stared at him. Over the last few days she had begun to realise what Connor actually meant to her, and if he said it was important to him, then it was to her as well. She grabbed another stool and joined in trying to smash the glass.

"It's not going to break, Connor!" Abby said after a number of attempts. "We have to give up before we get killed."

"I can't, Abs! I don't expect you to understand. You get out if you want to. I'm not leaving without this." Connor shouted, tears streaking his blackened face.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Abby said. "It's not Cutter, it's just a poor copy. It wouldn't even survive outside of the tank. Is it worth risking both our lives over?"

Connor shook his head, he knew Abby was right. Burning pieces of wood and metal were falling all around them now, and it would only be a matter of seconds before the roof collapsed completely and trapped them. He pushed Abby in front of him, and they ran towards the door.

-o-

They both sat some distance from the building, watching it burn and collapse in on itself. A couple of fire engines arrived; some local must have seen the fire and called them. As the building disintegrated into nothing more than rubble, Connor began to cry. Abby put her arm around his shoulder to try and comfort him, but he shrugged her away.

"It wouldn't have brought him back, Conn." Abby said softly. "Even we did get that failed clone out, we wouldn't have Cutter."

"This wasn't about bringing Cutter back. All I needed was a piece of hair, maybe a bit of skin or some blood. Then I would have known for certain." Connor sobbed. He hugged his bent knees and rocked slightly.

"Known what, Connor?" Abby said, stroking his back.

"If he was my father or not. Now that bitch has taken away the one little glimmer of hope I had!" He rested his head on Abby's shoulder as she stroked his hair. It suddenly dawned on Abby what he meant. Helen couldn't tell him who his real father was because she didn't know herself. A DNA test could have confirmed one way or the other. She let Connor cry for as long as he needed, knowing there was nothing she could say at the moment that would make him feel better.

-o-

Abby was driving them towards home. Connor had not spoken the whole time, except to ask if he could change the radio station. He was leaning against the side window, looking out, shutting off everything and losing himself in his thoughts. Abby really ached for him; she could see his heart breaking. Helen certainly knew how to cause as much damage as possible.

Abby understood his need to know about his roots; it was something she had taken for granted, knowing who her parents were and the whole family history. But did it make her happy? She knew family was more than just sharing the same biology, and she had to make Connor realise that. An idea formed in her head, and she turned off the motorway.

"Where are we going?" Connor said, realising she had turned off too early.

"I'm taking you to see your mum - the one that actually matters." Abby said.

"Abby, I can't …" Connor said.

"I know it's painful, but you need to get some perspective back." She knew Connor hadn't visited his mum in over a year. It hurt him that she didn't recognise him and he had said he couldn't put himself through it again. Half an hour or so later, they were pulling up at the nursing home. They sat in the car in silence. Abby squeezed his hand. "Come on, I'll go in with you." she said.

A nurse led them down the corridor to Margaret's room. "You have visitors, Margaret. Your son, Connor and his girlfriend." she said.

"My son?" Margaret said, looking confused. Abby glanced at Connor; she could almost see his heart breaking. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all? She saw him take a deep breath and move over to her.

"Hey, mum." he said, hugging her.

Abby suddenly felt like an intruder and left, going back out to the car. Connor needed time alone. She sat, reflecting on her own family. Being related by blood didn't necessarily mean love. She'd been 16 when she last saw her mum and she couldn't be more relieved.

An hour or so later, Connor came out with a smile on his face. It wasn't a "I'm putting on a brave face" fake smile, it was genuine. "Ok?" Abby said, as he got in the car.

He nodded. "Thank you, Abs. I needed that."

"Helen doesn't matter. You said yourself that your birth mother did you a favour and you couldn't have wished for a happier childhood. She gave up any rights to you the day she dumped you on that doorstep. Margaret was there when you took your first steps, she was there when you needed a hug when you felt poorly, she fed you, clothed you, made sure you had the best she could get you. That's love, Connor. That's what matters."

"I know. It's just that I… it's been a while since I've felt loved, and suddenly finding my real mother." he paused. "Maybe I thought Helen might actually care. What an idiot I am!"

"No, you're just human that's all." Abby said. "It's natural to want to feel loved. Margaret does still love you, somewhere deep inside her; she just doesn't know how to find it these days." Abby started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Connor stared out of the front window, frowning slightly. Abby knew it meant Connor was thinking, trying to work something out. "What are you thinking about, Conn?" she said.

"Do you think the Professor was my real father?"

Abby thought for a moment before replying. "Brian was your father, Connor. He'd be so proud of you if he was still alive. Don't let any of this change how you felt about Cutter and Stephen. They were both important in your life, but there's little point in wondering about something you will never know the answer to."

Connor sighed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment. Abby was right. He had plenty of other things to think about. "I'm sorry you had to be dragged into all of this." he said. "I'll make it up to you, somehow."

"No need, Connor. Helen involved me because she knew something that it's taken me months to realise." Abby smiled. Connor looked confused. "She knew you would do anything for the people you really care about. I didn't see just how much you do care about me until now."

Connor blushed. "I couldn't let her hurt you."

"For what it's worth; I care about you too. I was so worried when Helen abducted you; I thought I'd never see you again." Abby sighed and glanced at Connor. He had a huge, daft grin on his face and his eyes sparkled. That was the old Connor! "OK, so we still have 5 days of our holiday left, and tomorrow's your birthday - what do you want to do?"

"Let's head for the coast and find a tacky bed and breakfast to stay in. I want to stuff my face with fish and chips and spend hours in the amusement arcades!" Connor laughed.

"You're on!" Abby said, taking the turning onto the motorway and following a sign that said "Weston-Super-Mare."


End file.
